thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adelphus Artois
Basic Info Name: Adelphus Artois District: 8 Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 6'0 Personality and Appearance Appearance: A side-swept hair perfectly frames his firm structured jaw. His lips, always curved in a smile that radiates of pure happiness, and his eyes speak of the times where pure joviality was found in the world. Slightly tanned skin and a long, yet structured nose along with bushy eyebrows that suits his dark, chestnut eyes. His body is lean, perfect for running and swimming, and his fashion sense one of bright colors to express the sense of happiness he always feels. Personality: Adelphus was born a very happy boy, and for the rest of his life he will continue to be happy. Adelphus has a positive outlook on life and does not dwell on the future, but rather in the present. Nothing can damper his spirits, and he would try his best to help bring other people's spirits up as well. His happy-go-lucky personality attracts anyone, making him one of District 8's most well-known teenager and soon to be tribute. Part of the reason why he is so happy, is because of his deep connection with his mother who raised him up to be like this. Backstory Adelphus was born in a poor family, but though he was poor monetarily he was never poor socially. Adelphus was District 8's most well-known child, and to this day still District 8's most well-liked person. His mother gave birth to him out of wedlock, and Adelphus never knew who is father was. Even though wedlock was frowned upon in this time period, most people would overlook that for his great personality and the ability to make people smile. Over time, Adelphus grew up to be more than just happy. He also became just, caring, and passionate about many issues that plagued District 8. His mother feared for his life as his grew up, due to the fact that he would tend to act before thinking. When he was in school, his bold statements about the government of District 8 would often land him in detention, but his charming personality soon helped him gain sympathizers to his cause. Then in high school, he was able to lead a protest against the government calling for elections. His protest failed of course, and he was sentenced to jail for a week. During this week however, the mayor was assassinated and a new mayor elected. Adelphus was freed from jail and he continued on with his life. One night when he was working in the factory, he encountered a pair of jeans tucked away in a box from the previous mayor. In these jeans, was a black and white picture of a man. This man was Ilan Cerios, Adelphus's father. Ilan was a previous Victor of District 8 but disappeared when the Hunger Games after his own Hunger Games started. Adelphus was crushed, when he learned that his father disappeared. Seeking to learn more about him, he went to the mayor's office and asked for a recording of his Father's Hunger Games. He watched the entire recording, and did not flinch when people died. Suddenly, while watching the recording his eyes caught on to a small shadow burying something into the ground in the Hunger Games. The shadow stayed as a shadow, but Adelphus knew it was his father. This thought stayed in Adelphus's mind for 5 years until he turned 18. He had watched his Father's Hunger Games over a million times, and had mastered every fighting technique that his father mastered as well. His desire to find out what was hidden in that box exploded, when he found out that the arena was the same arena as his father's Hunger Games. He volunteered, determined to discover the secrets his father hid in the Hunger Games. The Games Weapons: Sword, Machete, Scythe Fears: Spiders, Snakes, The Unknown Strengths: Hand-to-Hand Combat, Agility, Climbing, Eyesight Weaknesses: Swimming, Fauna, Bad Immune System, Traps Token: His father's picture Interview Angle: Adelphus will appear to be charming, and sweet. His happy attitude will attract sponsors and he hopes that he may charm them into sending gifts during the Hunger Games. Blood Bath Angle: Adelphus will run for a weapon, and then run out of there. He will meet up with the Anti-Careers and hunt for food. Games Strategy: Adelphus will stay with the Anti-Careers for the entirety of the Hunger Games. He will constantly be on his guard, and he will not trust the Anti-Careers that much. He will keep a reasonable distance from them, but when the time comes and if he is one of the top 5 tributes, he will not betray the alliance until it is only them; then, he will fight them. Alliance: Anti-Careers Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 8 Category:18 year olds Category:Despondence's Tributes Category:Volunteer